justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Lockjaw
Were you looking for Lockjaw, Shadow Lockjaw, Torture Lockjaw, Torture Golden Lockjaw or Nightmare Lockjaw? TRTF3= Golden Lockjaw is a variant of Lockjaw in The Return to Freddy's 3. He makes his first appearance here, but has a very minor one. His only appearance is during the minigame CD+, where his pieces are scattered across the floor. They are used to make a staircase for Jester to climb up to the exit door. A plush of Golden Lockjaw appears in the Office following the minigame's completion. |-|TRTF4= Golden Lockjaw is a major antagonist and easter egg in The Return to Freddy's 4. In the Night 5 minigame, Green Guy slips inside him and get crushed by the springlocks. In the recordings, it was said that the staff didn't know where he came from, as they ordered only two springlock costumes; Golden Freddy and Springtrap. Later, it's said that Golden Lockjaw is unstable, and is considered a prototype springlock suit, despite not containing any springlocks. Appearance Golden Lockjaw looks similar to Lockjaw, but with an old yellow color, appearing green. His endoskeleton jaw is visible and his head is floating. He is more withered then the other characters, with wires poking out in spots. He also has bluish-gray glowing eyes, but is rarely seen with them. Behavior He can appear in all nights randomly when looking to the right, and will play an insane laugh upon appearing, but will go away when pulling the steam. He actually is a possible threat, considering he conceals the power generater lever. In the end of Night 6, Golden Lockjaw appears standing in the left side of the office, and presumably kills Blake, with the screen glitching before cutting to the game over static. Trivia * Golden Lockjaw is believed to be an early version of Lockjaw. **He is also believed to have canonically killed Blake. *Three secret screens involving Golden Lockjaw may appear showing after death or before gameplay: ** Golden Lockjaw sitting in an area with a light. ** Golden Lockjaw down a hallway, with a Foxy suit prop. ** Golden Lockjaw climbing up an arcade, possibly the same ones shown in the intro. * Outside the minigames, Golden Lockjaw is a hallucination, explaining why no corpse is visible despite what is depicted in the minigames. * Golden Lockjaw has no name in the Nightmare Fuel menu. **In addition, his description is random assorted letters and numbers. When the numbers are removed, it spells "Bloodthirsty for Children". ***This possibly references Gron being trapped inside him. *Golden Lockjaw has been confirmed by PoniatorFilms/Tyler to be a Torture suit. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 3 GLJ Minigame.jpeg|Golden Lockjaw in the CD+ Minigame. GLJ Staircase.jpeg|Same as the previous image, with Golden Lockjaw's parts being used as a staircase. The Return to Freddy's 4 Gameplay Goldenlockjaw by epicdarkcelebi94-d8zhz5v.png|Golden Lockjaw, seen from side. 450.png|Golden Lockjaw appearing in the office. Trtf 4 golden lockjaw in office by lord katyna-d9e6tv2.png|Golden Lockjaw standing in the office in Night 6. 186.gif|Golden Lockjaw's jumpscare. Golden lockjaw secret 3.jpg|A rare image that you can get when you start a night. Golden Lockjaw secret 2.jpeg|Ditto. Golden Lockjaw secret 1.jpeg|Ditto. Minigames 127.png|Golden Lockjaw's sprite from the Golden Family minigame. GLJ minigame.jpg|Golden Lockjaw in the Night 5 minigame. TRtF 4 Night 5 Minigame Jester 1.jpeg|The scene in the Night 5 minigame, before Gron is crushed. TRtF 4 Night 5 Minigame Jester 2.jpeg|Gron slipping and going inside Golden Lockjaw. TRtF 4 Night 5 Minigame Jester 3.jpeg|Gron getting crushed inside Golden Lockjaw. Misc Welcome.jpg|Golden Lockjaw in a banner. 4 teaser.jpeg|Golden Lockjaw in the a teaser for TRTF 4. There's not only 2.jpg|Golden Lockjaw and Golden Freddy in a teaser. GLJ6.jpg IMG_1416.PNG|Golden lockjaw in the "Thank you" image Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:The Return To Freddy's 3 characters Category:Tortures Category:Adventure Category:TRTF: TDT characters